A Bunch of Miscellaneous Songfics
by Tracey
Summary: mostly HY&RP songfics, includes one DC&QW....some are suicidal and angst. You have been warned
1. All The Small Things

All the Small Things   
Disclaimer: I don't own GW or Blink 182's song All the small things.   
Author's Note: [] = song lyrics '' = thoughts "" = speech   
[All the small things True care, truth brings I'll take, one lift Your ride, best trip]   
Heero looked out the window of his car while at the streetlight. He was downtown and was   
leaving work early. He saw a car pull up to him. A sweet convertable, blue, BMW. In it was   
Relena. She looked over to him, but when he sent her a glare, she just shook her head and left.   
The light had turned green.   
[Always, I know You'll be at my show Watching, waiting, commiserating]   
"Yuy! We've got another mission, buddy!" Duo's voice yelled from below. Heero was in Wing   
Zero Custom, fixing up the Zero system. He looked over the side and saw Duo waving up at him.   
"I'll be right down. Where is it?" He asked, in his monotonous voice. "OZ base, near Sank. Quatre   
wants us to be there to stop them from hurting Relena!" "Sure." 'Relena…' Heero jumped in his   
Gundam and sped off towards Sank Kingdom. Upon reaching there, he easily sliced and blasted   
away ten MD's. He then lowered his Gundam and opened the hatch. He jumped out and saw   
Relena stadning there. "Thank you, Heero," she said. "Hnn." Came his reply. Relena had tears in   
her eyes, but she walked away, not looking back. 'I'm so sorry…Relena.'   
[Say it ain't so, I will not go, turn the lights off, carry me home Na, Na....... Late night, come   
home Work sucks, I know She left me roses by the stairs Surprise let me know she cares ]   
Heero got into his apartment and locked the door. He slumped down, his back resting on it. He   
looked up at the scent of a fragence. On the coffee table was a bunch of roses. He picked up the   
card which read, "Heero—I know you don't mean it. Hope these cheer you up! Relena." 'Thank   
you for believing in me, Relena,' Heero thought, smiling slightly.   
[Say it ain't so, I will not go, turn the lights off, carry me home Na, Na...... Say it ain't so, I will   
not go, turn the lights off, carry me home Keep your head still I'll be your thrill, the night will go   
on, my little windmill Say it ain't so, I will not go, turn the lights off, carry me home Keep your   
head still, I'll be your thrill, the night will go on, the night will go on]   
****Week later****   
Heero woke up, and smiled down at the small figure curled up in her armchair at work. He kissed   
her forehead softly and laid the bouquet and teddy bear down. He smiled and saw her clutching a   
small ring in her hand, a smile now on her lips. 'I'm glad she said yes. I love you Rel,' Heero   
thought before walking out of her office.   
[my little windmill]   



	2. Born to make You Happy

Born to Make You Happy  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW or Born to Make you Happy…I won't say who the   
singer is as I got flamed for writing one last time, and I want everyone to like this   
cuz it fits perfectly.  
  
{I'm sitting here alone up in my room   
and thinking about the times that we've been through (oh my love)   
I'm looking at a picture in my hand   
trying my best to understand   
I really wanna know what we did wrong   
with the love that felt so strong}  
  
Relena sighed and watched Hilde fluff up her veil.   
"So, today's the big day, eh, Relena?" Hilde chuckled nervously. Relena's eyes   
were still red from crying as she sniffed a bit more.   
Dorothy noticed this and decided to usher everyone out of the room. "Come on,   
everyone, Rel needs to be alone." Dorothy then shut the door behind them and   
faced Relena.   
"You're still upset about this, aren't you?" She asked quietly.  
"Yes," Relena sniffed, letting her memories shift back in time…  
  
::Flashback::  
  
"WHAT?" she and Noin yelled, staring at Millardo in disbelief. He looked   
shocked himself and reread the letter.  
"It's from the Kingdom of Roween. They said that Relena is in a marriage bond   
with their son, Prince Charles." He read slowly. Looking up at Relena, he   
whispered, "I'm so sorry."  
  
{If only you were here tonight   
I know that we could make it right   
I don't know how to live without your love   
I was born to make you happy   
cuz your the only one within my heart   
I was born to make you happy   
always and forever you and me   
that's the way our life should be   
I don't know how to live without your love  
I was born to make you happy}  
  
::Another Flashback::  
  
Relena is sitting outside in the warm summer night, her hand tracing the water   
around in a small pool. She sat on the edge, sighing, thinking about Heero.  
"Relena."  
His voice saying her name sent a chill down her back, but she didn't turn around.   
They had been meeting for a while now, at night only, sharing sweet kisses and   
hugs.   
"Heero…" Relena said, a sob escaping her.  
"What's wrong?" Heero questioned, kneeling down in front of her. "Please, don't   
cry…it hurts me when you do, I can't stand to see you cry."  
"I'm so sorry," she whispered, then hugged him tearfully.  
"Sorry for what?" Heero asked, surprised.   
"Sorry because she can't be with you anymore," Millardo's voice said. He   
stepped out of the shadows and stood in front of them.  
"Zechs," Heero growled, "if this has anything to do with you…"  
"No, it doesn't," Millardo sighed, running a hand over his face. "We got a letter   
saying she is to marry a Prince Charles."  
"Relena? Is this true?" Heero asked the frail form clinging to him. There was   
some movement of the head between her gasps and sobs.  
Heero said nothing, but felt his eyes narrow with tears and sadness.   
"I'm sorry too…I met the guy a while ago as Ambassador Peacecraft and I didn't   
like him one bit…he reminded me of Quatre Winner on too much Java mixed with   
WuFei Chang on a bad day." Millardo explained.  
"I guess I won't need to give you this then," Heero said softly, pulling a small   
velvet box out of his coat pocket. He placed it on the pond's rim and opened it for   
Relena to see. It was a diamond engagement ring, the diamond in the shape of a   
dove.  
"Oh, Heero…"  
  
::End of flashback::  
  
{I know I've been a fool since you've been gone   
I'd rather give it up then carry on (oh my love)   
cuz living in a dream of you and me   
is not the way my life should be   
I don't wanna cry a tear for you   
so forgive me if I do}  
  
Relena wiped her eyes and stood up.  
"I think I'm ready, Dorothy," she told her best friend and they walked out of the   
room, Dorothy holding up her train. Cathrine, Hilde, Noin, Lady Une, and Sally   
walked in front of her, their faces solemn as their Queen married the wrong man.   
They all knew Heero was the only one for her…and to make it worse he was in the   
crowd now, watching, as he was invited…  
Millardo gave Relena to Charles as they walked hand in hand down the aisle.   
'This isn't right!' A voice screamed at Relena in her head. 'You are to marry   
Heero! Heero should be at your side, not Charles-I'm-A-Nincompoop!'  
"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in holy…"  
'Oh, Heero…if only you were here tonight…'  
  
{If only you were here tonight   
I know that we could make it right   
I don't know how to live without your love   
I was born to make you happy   
cuz your the only one within my heart   
I was born to make you happy   
always and forever you and me   
That's the way our life should be   
I don't know how to live without your love   
I was born to make you happy}  
  
"Do you, Charles Roween the Third, take Relena Elizabeth Peacecraft to be your   
wife?"  
"I do."  
"And do you, Relena Elizabeth Peacecraft, take Charles Roween the Third to be   
your husband?"  
"I—I…"  
  
::Flashbacks of Heero and Her::  
  
* A scene where Relena finds a body on the beach, and the boy demands, "did   
you see? Did you see?"*  
  
* "But—but, why?" Relena asked, as she watched her invitation be ripped in front   
of the whole school. "I will destroy you," he says…then walks away…*  
  
* Heero is in Wing Zero and had just saved Relena from being smashed to nothing   
by a chunk of her school (episode 6). "Heero! It is you, isn't it? That's you in   
there, isn't it Heero?" Heero says nothing but, "what the heck? I'd be better off if   
she died…wouldn't I?" He tried to kill her, but can't. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH   
ME??" He yells, and destroys a MS behind him. *  
  
*Heero comes out of Wing Zero, a button in front of him. "Mission Accepted." He   
then pressed the trigger on it, causing the Wing Zero to self-destruct. *  
  
* "Heero!" Relena yells, while leaning out of the plane. "Heero—I've got a letter   
from Ms. Noventa! She says you should live out your life to the fullest!" *  
  
* Heero and Relena are on Libra. Peacemillion is just colliding with Libra and   
Heero pushes Relena down so that he is over her, protecting her from anything. He   
gets a cut, and Relena fusses over him. "Heero, you're hurt." "It's nothing." "yes it   
is! Now, let me help you…" *  
  
* Heero is about to go out and fight on Wing Zero. They are still on Libra, and   
Relena is suppose to go to Lady Une after Heero leaves. "Heero, don't go! I don't   
want you to fight anymore!" She cries. Heero pulls her close and whispers, "I   
promise I won't let anything happen to you." He then smiles at her, then pushes   
her away from Wing Zero, bringing her visor down. "Heeerrrooo!" *  
  
* Heero is watching Relena from the balcony. This time, Relena saved him from   
Mariemaia. She caught him, after he shot Mariemaia, letting everything go. "No   
more fighting," he heard himself echo before he shot her. Relena had saved him   
throughout those three years. She had saved his soul. *  
  
{I'd do anything   
I'd give you my world   
I'd wait forever to be your girl   
just call out my name (just call out my name)   
I will be there (and I will be there)   
just to show you how much I care}  
  
"Relena?" The minister asked gently. "Do you take Charles Roween the Third to   
be your husband?"  
"I—I can't," Relena whispered, tears running down her face. Someone else in the   
crowd was crying too—his name?? Heero Yuy…he smiled sadly as he watched   
her eyes soften and face Charles.   
"I'm so sorry, Charles," she started, "but I don't love you like you might me. I   
love Heero Yuy, he's the right man for me. I'm so sorry." She then threw off her   
veil and Heero raced forward, bumping into another person, who flung herself at   
Charles, and hugged him dearly.   
"I know how you feel, Relena Peacecraft," Charles stated. "I love my Sofia…not   
you, no offense."  
"None taken," she smiled, and Heero wrapped her in a sweet embrace. They   
stared up at each other, and then their faces moved closer, finally ending in a   
passionate kiss, something each had wanted to do for years now.  
  
{I don't know how to live without your love   
I was born to make you happy   
cuz your the only one within my heart   
I was born to make you happy   
always and forever you and me   
that's the way our life should be   
I don't know how to live without your love}  
  
"So are we going to have two weddings here today?" The minister joked, and the   
Queen and King of Roween shouted, "I think not!" they began arguing with   
Charles and Sofia, who tried desperately to explain true love cannot be broken.  
Millardo and Noin stood at the side, laughing as they watched them fight.   
"Aren't you a bit mad, Millardo?" Noin asked her husband.   
Millardo smiled at Relena and Heero, who hadn't stopped whistling, even though   
they got cat-calls from Duo and cried from Quatre.   
"No, not at all…after all, true love can't be broken…"  
  
{I was born to make you happy   
I was born to make you happy   
always and forever you and me   
that's the way our life should be   
I don't know how to live without your love   
I was born to make you happy}  
  
AN: Thank you Britney Spears for this song! The only good one that I love… ^_^  



	3. Crazy for This Girl

Crazy for this Girl  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own GW  
  
"Relena, it's just a drive to the beach. Do you have to dress up?" I asked, my cool voice   
monotonous.   
"I happen to think of it as an outing, and for that, I need to dress up and look my best,   
since I am the Queen," Relena responded, and shut the door of my BMW closed. I sighed   
and got around to my side.   
While on the highway, I decided to turn on the radio so we didn't have to ride in silence.   
As I did so, I glanced at her. Her honey-blonde hair swept behind her on the open-roof   
car. She had her eyes closed, and smiled at the scenery.   
  
{she rolls the window down  
and she talks over the sound}  
  
"You know, you never asked me why I ripped up your card you left on the shuttle that   
day," she called, over the sound of the other roaring by cars.  
  
{of the cars that pass us by  
and I don't know why  
but she's changed my mind}  
  
"I don't care," I answer her, and think, 'why did I never ask?'  
I glance back over at her, and she's looking at me intently, waiting for an answer.   
  
{would you look at her as she looks at me  
she's got me thinkin about her constantly  
but she don't know how I feel}  
  
'Relena…don't so this to me…' I think, biting my bottom lip, nervously.   
"Fine. Don't answer Heero," she says, and I cringed at the tone. 'I've hurt her…again.'  
  
{and as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl}  
  
I think back at the times she was around me. Why didn't I kill her? Why couldn't I?   
  
::Flashback::  
  
I'm in my Gundam, and I have just finished a battle. I am wounded, but not much. I   
jump to the ground, and look around. I see her running to me.   
"Heero! You're hurt," she calls, and cradles me.   
"Get off, Relena. I can take care of myself," I say, but wondered why I liked her arms   
around me.  
  
{she was the one to hold me  
the night the sky fell down}  
  
::End Flashback::  
  
We were now at the spot I choose to watch the fireworks. She snuggled closer to me,   
and I protectively placed an arm lazily around her shoulders. The fireworks started,   
lighting the sky up with the brilliant reds and blues and purples and yellows.   
  
{and what was I thinkin' when  
the world didn't end  
why didn't I know what I know now}  
  
"Heero…I love you."  
I stiffened, and looked down at Relena. She looked up at me, her eyes half-closed with   
sleep, her beautiful hair around her.   
"Relena…" I start to say…but the words tumble in my mouth and I can't get them out.  
  
{and right now  
face to face all my fears  
pushed aside and right now}  
  
"Relena…I love you," I answer her, and look back up at the fireworks, but I look down,   
and brush my lips to hers in a sweet kiss. "I'm here for you, always, Relena."  
  
{I'm ready to spend  
the rest of my life with you}  
  
  
  



	4. Cross My Heart

Cross My Heart  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW or the song "Cross my Heart". That belongs to S Club 7. It's   
from their new CD '7' and I love this song! It's sooooo good! Ahem, now, on to the   
songfic…  
  
{Cross my heart  
We say  
Cross my heart  
I'll be}  
  
It was a cloudy, overcast day for the whole world. The whole world mourned the loss of   
the one they loved. They mourned for Relena Peacecraft.  
Heero Yuy stood among the gathering crowd. He stood beside Duo Maxwell, who had   
his arm around Hilde. She had tears running down her face.  
'Who wasn't?' Heero thought sadly. He watched as people threw roses and other flowers   
down on the coffin.  
'Relena…'  
  
{We got it all  
And we'd be fools to let it go  
Cos I need you more and more  
You're my life and I live  
For your love that you give  
And although my journey's long, I'll soon be home}  
  
'Soon…soon,' Heero thought. He thought back to when Relena was still alive, the last   
times he had seen her.   
  
::Flashback::  
  
Relena was at a diplomat party, dancing with some of the delegates sons' and   
grandsons'.   
She may not have been completely happy in their arms, but she wasn't lonely either.   
Heero could only watch in dismay as she gladly accepted offer after offer. Quatre had   
then asked her, and Heero felt as if it was his destiny to ask her then.  
"May I cut in?" he asked from behind Relena. Quatre moved aside, and left them.   
"Heero," Relena looked up at him. "You still gonna kill me?"  
Heero paused. The song ended and they stopepd dnacing, still in each other's embrace.   
He leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips.   
"No."  
He then disappeared into the crowd, leaving Relena there, speechless.  
  
{O-o-o-o-own  
It's gonna be so hard on my own  
But I won't be alone   
Cross my heart and tell no lies  
No-one's leaving you behind  
Just because we said goodbye, baby}  
  
Another retailiating colony. Relena sighed and looked over the paperwork needed to be   
done and decided it could wait until tomorrow.  
"Relena."  
Snapping her head up, Heero stood in her door-way.  
"Heero…you came," she answered him breathlessly.  
"Yeah," he replied. "It's nearly midnight. Do you need a ride?"  
She nodded, taking up his offer. Offering her his arm, Relena and him walked to the car   
and arrived at her house near one.  
"Millardo isn't going to be happy about this late night," she chuckled slightly as they sat   
in the car, staring ahead at the looming mansion.   
"Probably not. You better go before you make it worse," Heero smirked. "Night Relena."   
He kissed her on the cheek and drove away.  
'Heero…why do you run away from me?' Relena thinks and says, "goodbye."  
  
{Cross my heart I do believe  
In my thoughts and in my dreams  
I'll be taking you with me, baby  
Sometimes I think  
That I can feel you breathin' on me  
You're there so deep inside  
And I like, what I feel  
Though it's not always real  
It helps me carry on, till I come home}  
  
Heero is on a mission. While battling MD's and MS's, he is corner and goes to his last   
defense.   
His hand rests near the self-destruct button.  
'No, wait!' a little voice in his head cried out in vain.  
"Why?"  
'Isn't there something in your life worth staying?'  
"No…"  
'Think again…'  
He thinks of his friends; his only friends. Duo is waving madly at him laughing. "Come   
on, Buddy! We don't want to be late!"  
Another picture forms in his mind. This one is of a girl with honey-blonde hair and blue-  
green eyes.   
"Relena…"  
He moves his hand away and pulls out his beam cannon.  
"I'll come home."  
  
{O-o-o-o-own  
It's gonna be so hard on my own  
But I won't be alone  
Cross my heart and tell no lies  
No-one's leaving you behind  
Just because we aid goodbye, baby  
Cross my heart I do believe  
In my thoughts and in my dreams}  
  
::Back to the Present::  
  
Heero looks down at the coffin, and places a hand on its smooth surface.   
"Oh, Relena," he mutters, and a single tear rolls down his cheek. Duo notices this and   
lays a comforting hand on his shoulder, also glancing at the coffin.  
"She wouldn't want to see you like this, heero," Duo says, but with a glance at his   
friend, he sighs and says, "take care, Buddy…" but there is no emotion in his voice. He   
looks dead like all the other Gundam Pilots, and Millardo and Noin seem the worst.   
'Why did I not tell you sooner?' Heero thinks, cringing. 'I love you Relena…now and   
forever…'  
  
{I'll be taking you with me baby  
Dream, a dream, a dream, a dream, a dreaming  
Wherever you are you're near me  
Please believe, believe, believe, believe, in  
Whatever I say I cross my heart  
Cross my heart and tell no lies}  
  
Heero leaves the cemetary and walks to his apartment. There, he pulls out his long   
forgotten gun.  
'I've missed carrying this around,' he thinks while putting in the cartidge. He lets his   
mind wander back to when Relena died.  
  
::Flashback::  
  
"Relena, be careful. There's been a bunch of unstable attacks on small aircrafts in that   
area. Your plane is a big target, and I'm sure that whomever is behind this will want to   
hunt you down," Quatre told Relena in front of Heero. "Heero, you better go with her, in   
case."  
"No, Qautre, I'll be fine," Relena had smiled. "Heero can ride the Wing Gundam along   
side of me, but not on the plane."  
Heero grudgingly agreed to that, and they rode off into space.  
Soon, Mobile Dolls greeted them and Heero left the protection of the plane for safety   
reasons.   
Unknown to him, was that was the whole plan. The bomb set on the plane went off,   
epolding it and killing everyone on the plane, including Relena.  
"RELENA!" Heero yelled. He couldn't do anything to help her…  
  
::back to the present::  
  
{No one's leaving you behind  
Just because we aid goodbye, baby  
Cross my heart I do believe  
In my thoughts and in my dreams}  
  
'My thoughts are with you forever, Relena,' Heero thought, and pulled the trigger.  
  
{I'll be taking you with me, baby}  



	5. Girl in the Mirror

The Girl in the Mirror  
  
Author: Hermione_Granger  
Rating:  
Type: Songfic  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW or Britney Spear's Girl in the Mirror from the Ooops!   
I did it again Japan release.  
  
When Heero and the other Gundam Pilots unlocked the door to the Sank   
Kingdom, they were ready to just flop down on their beds.   
They had gone out on a mission earlier that night, and just came back now, at two   
o'clock in the morning.   
They were about to start up the marble spiral staircase when they saw a faint light   
coming from down the second floor hall.   
Heero pulled out his gun and nodded his head forward, the others following him,   
their guns out and ready too.   
They started down the hall that lead to Relena's room when they heard a voice.  
  
"And now, for all you lovesick girls and guys out there, this is the Midnight   
Morning Hour, where all your favourite sappy songs come on. Now, this song is   
from a Relena to a special Heero Yuy, the one who broke her heart…oh, tough   
one Heero!" a voice announced. Heero cringed. "By the way, for all of you just   
tuning in, I'm Mike Landers, the host DJ. This song is called 'Girl in the Mirror'   
by Britney Spears, her latest!"   
  
They then heard a new voice as the music turned up, softly, as not to wake   
anyone.   
"There's a girl in my mirror," the voice sang, in tune with the girl's voice who   
was singing. "I wonder who she is…"  
  
'Sometimes I think I know her, sometimes I really wish I did,  
There's a story in her eyes  
Lullabies and good-byes  
When she's looking back at me  
I can tell her heart is broken easily  
  
'Cause the girl in my mirror  
Is crying out tonight  
And there's nothing I tell her  
to make her feel all right  
oh the girl in my mirror  
is crying cause of you  
and I wish there was something  
something I could do'  
  
Relena was sitting at her vanaity dresser, brushing her long, silky hair. She then   
put down the brush and sighed. She reached out and gently touched the edge of the   
mirror, her hand cascading down its surface, outlining her face, and touched the   
spots where tears had dried on her face.  
  
'If I could, I would tell her  
Not to be afriad  
The pain that's she feeling  
The sense of lonliness will fade  
So dry your tears and rest assured  
Love will find you like before  
When she's looking back at me  
I know nothing works that easily'  
  
Everyone outside Relena's room turned to face Heero, and Duo had a look of   
disgust on his face.   
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" He asked, whispering.   
"Shh!" Quatre hissed, and they turned back to Relena.  
  
'Cause the girl in my mirror  
Is crying out tonight  
And there's nothing I can tell her  
Oh the girl in my mirror  
Is crying cause of you  
And I wish there was something  
I wish there was something  
Oh, I wish there was something I could do  
  
I can't believe it's what I see…  
That the girl in my mirror  
The girl in my mirror  
Is me…'   
  
Trowa then pulled Quatre, Duo, and WuFei away silently from Heero, and they   
left him standing in the doorway. When Heero noticed what was going on, her   
then stood and walked into the room, quietly shutting the door behind him. Relena   
kept singing.  
  
'Cause the girl in my mirror  
Is crying out tonight  
And there's nothing I can tell her  
To make her feel all right  
Oh the girl in my mirror  
Is crying cause of you (Heero)  
I wish there was something  
I wish there was something  
Oh, I wish there was something  
I could do…'  
  
Relena sighed again, and began to brush her hair again, continuing to hum the   
tune to the song even though she had turned the radio off. She closed her eyes, but   
felt his pressense. She decided not to let him know that she knew he was there.   
She felt a hand stop hers from brushing and pull the brush our of her hand, and   
place something else in it.   
Relena's eyes popped open, and she slowly moved her hand down to her lap. In it,   
sat a white teddybear, with beautiful sky blue eyes, and big, fluffy ears. Its   
chocolate nose reminded her of Heero's hair.   
"Do you like it?" Asked a voice, close to her ear, so close, she felt his breath on   
the nape of her neck.   
"Oh, Heero, I love it…" Relena said breathlessly. "But I thought you said…that   
you were on a mission…"  
"My mission was to give you this bear, as a birthday present, Relena," Heero   
answered, then kneeled in front of her. "You like it then, I gather?"  
"Yes…"  
"Did you mean that?"  
"What? That I love it?"  
"No," Heero said, staring into her eyes, which widened. "That I broke your   
heart?"  
"oh, Heero," Relena cried out, and placed her arms around his neck. "Yes, I did   
mean it, but now…it's all so different! I thought you didn't love me, but you do,   
don't you?"  
"Relena, you know I'd never hurt you, and you know that I do," Heero said,   
stroking her hair. "I do love you." Her sobs quieted down and she then pulled back   
and smiled up at him, her face more tear-stricken.   
"Heero…"  
Heero gently wiped away a new tear threatening to fall, and brushed his lips   
gently across hers.   
"Always together, Relena, from the beginning to the end."  
  
  
Okay…that was…not how I wanted it to turn out, but, I like it…R&R please!!!   



	6. Kiss the Rain

Kiss the Rain  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW or the song "Kiss the Rain". That's owned by Billy Myers  
  
~ ~ lyrics  
" " speech  
' ' thoughts  
  
Takes place in AC 200  
  
  
  
Relena is sitting alone in her bedroom, at her wooden desk, a pen resting in her elegant fingers. Sighing,   
she rested her head on her hand, propped up by her elbow resting on the desk edge. Staring out of her   
window, she pulled out a piece of paper and began to write.   
  
After she was done, she sealed it in an enveloped and sent it, hoping he was where she thought he was.  
  
* * * * *   
  
L2 COLONY, MAXWELL JUNKYARD:  
  
Duo received the mail for today, noticing a letter was for Heero. Curiosity got the better of him, as he tore   
open the letter and ducked behind the building as he read it. Unfortunately, he didn't notice that he was   
right under Heero's room or that the window was open.  
  
Artificial ran began to pour down and Duo cursed. 'Can't read Rel's letter anymore.' He went inside and   
placed it on the coffee table. Hilde called him, and Duo's stomach called.   
  
Neither of them saw the figure take the letter back to his room.  
  
Opening the letter, Heero sat on the window-still, one leg popped up, the other hanging loosely.   
  
"Dear Heero," He began…  
  
~~ Hello  
Can you hear me?  
Am I gettin' through to you? ~~  
  
"Dear Heero,  
Hello. Is it late there? Is Hilde laughing? Are you alone? Cause I'm trying to explain something to you.   
Something's wrong. I can't get enough of you, Heero. I want to be by your side. All the time. But lately,   
you just don't sound the same."  
  
Heero tensed up. 'Relena sent this. How did she know I was here with Duo? Doesn't she get it? I can't   
love her.' Heero glanced up at the sound of Hilde setting the table for the three of them. Duo was moaning   
about being too hungry to wait, and Hilde was scolding him for eating some cookies before dinner.  
  
Turning his attention back to the letter, Heero felt he should AT LEAST finish it. The rain outside began   
to pour down harder, cloaking the city in a gray blanket. A faint mist could be seen in the distance. Heero   
sighed and read.   
  
~~ Hello  
Is it late there?  
There's a laughter on the line  
Are you sure you're there alone?  
Cause I'm  
Tryin' to explain  
Somethin's wrong  
Ya just don't sound the same ~~  
  
"I'm so silly, sending a letter to you when you and I both know you don't love me. Well, then I won't say   
anything to upset you. Everything for you, Heero. So, is it late there? I'm sure Hilde and Duo are laughing   
right now, right? But please, listen! Something's wrong…you didn't sound the same in your last call to   
Millardo…  
Please, go outside, Heero. Think of me. I want you to. Kiss the rain, embrace it. Whenever I'm gone from   
you, kiss the rain. When I need you, I'll kiss the rain."  
  
Confused, Heero looked up from the letter, puzzlement being one of his never seen traits, and grabbed his   
trench from his chair.   
  
"I'm leaving for a bit," he said monotonously to Hilde and Duo as he passed the kitchen by and out the   
back door, the letter still in his hands.   
  
He walked a few block to the nearest park, and stood on the highest hill, looking over the city. Peace was   
won, his heart was lost, he was nothing. He didn't deserve Relena. Why couldn't she give up?? Leave   
him, move on.   
  
Heero scrowled. Clenching the letter tighter, he felt it crumple, and he let it drop to the ground.   
  
'I'm moving on to L3 tomorrow. She can't find me there if she thinks I'm here,' Heero finally decided,   
and let the rain wash away Relena's letter….wash her from his heart.  
  
~~ Why don't you  
Why don't you  
Go outside  
Go outside  
Kiss the rain  
Whenever you need me  
Kiss the rain  
Whenever I'm gone, too long ~~  
  
* * * * *   
  
EARTH:  
  
Another letter came for Heero. And another and another after that, Running out of options, he returned to   
Earth to hide, hoping Relena would forget him, and move on. But every time he was unsuccessful.   
  
After three months of being letter-free, though, he sighed in relief, knowing Relena had moved on.   
Shuffling through the Preventer mail he received, his eyes rested on an unmarked envelope. Curious, he   
opened it up, and Relena's handwriting came back to him.   
  
"Heero. Please, don't run. Just listen to what I have to say"— the letter was crumpled instantly. He   
ignored all her letters she sent for weeks, expecting her to show. She never did, making Heero restless.   
  
"She's trying to make me paranoid, Duo!" Heero told Duo over the vid-phone.  
  
Duo laughed. "No, she wants you to hear what she has to say. Have you ever read to the end of her   
letters?" And receiving an answer, Duo smirked. "She might have been trying to tell you something. Like,   
she's engaged."  
  
Heero's head snapped up. "She is?!"  
  
"Kidding, but you never know."  
  
Heero thought about this, and decided to read one of her letters for once. But they never came.  
  
* * * * *  
  
AC 202:  
  
Heero had moved on with his life, he stayed in Preventers, but had warmed up to people a bit nowadays,   
but still felt a bit sad that Relena had not written. He missed reading a portion of her letters, even if he   
crumpled them before he finished.   
  
~~ If your lips  
Feel lonely and thirsty  
Kiss the rain  
And wait for the dawn.  
Keep in mind  
We're under the same sky  
And the nights  
As empty for me, as for you  
If ya feel  
You can't wait till morinin'  
Kiss the rain  
Kiss the rain  
Kiss the rain ~~  
  
  
Finally, one last one came. Heero opened it, and actually read through it. His eyes widened when he read   
it, realizing it to be lyrics to a song he knew. At the end was a message.  
  
~~ Hello  
Do you miss me?  
I hear you say you do  
But not the way I'm missin' you  
What's new?  
How's the weather?  
Is it stormy where you are?  
Cause I'm so close but it feels like you're so far  
Oh would it mean anything  
If you knew  
What I'm left imagining  
In my mind  
In my mind  
Would you go  
Would you go  
Kiss the rain  
And you'd fall over me  
Think of me  
Think of me  
Think of me  
Only me  
Kiss the rain  
Whenever I'm gone too long  
If your lips  
Feel lonely and thirsty  
Kiss the rain  
and wait for the dawn ~~  
  
  
Heero —  
  
I guess maybe you'll read this one finally. Well, I wanted to tell you so long ago, how much I felt, but   
over these years, I've realized that I was tired of waiting for you. So here's it plain and simple that you   
can even get it.   
  
I hate you. You, the way you act to me, how you ignore me, speak coolly. Heero, you never cared, and my   
guess is that you never will. Enjoy your life as much as you can now. Live it to its fullest if you can. Enjoy   
your life.   
  
I'm not involved you once said, and now, that applied to me.   
  
Relena  
  
Heero's hand shook as he reread it, thinking he missed a PS saying j/k or a signature that was Duo's.   
Finding none, he sank onto his couch, clutching the letter tightly in his hands that the knuckles were   
white.   
  
'Can't…be…can it…be true? She…hates me?' Heero asked himself, and placed the letter carefully down   
on the table.   
  
'Got what you wanted, though, didn't you?' A nasty voice in his head asked him. 'You never loved her, so   
why do you feel this way?'  
  
"Because, she's my mission. I must protect her. How can I if she hates me?" Heero asked aloud.  
  
'I dunno. You figure it out, you're the ::Perfect Soldier:: you know what to do. But one thing…' the voice   
paused.   
  
'You blew it.'  
  
~~ Keep in mind  
We're under the same skies  
And the nights  
As empty for me, as for you  
If you feel  
You can't wait till morning  
Kiss the rain  
Kiss the rain  
Kiss the rain  
Kiss the rain  
Kiss the rain  
Oooooohhhhh  
Kiss the rain  
Oooooohhhhh  
Kiss the rain ~~  
  
Relena sighed and her hand shook as she signed her last letter to him. She was sitting at the same desk   
where she wrote her first letter to him — everything was the same. She was thinking of him, but the first   
time was with a passion, now the passion was hate.   
  
She stifled a sob, and lay her head on her arms as she flung herself on her bed.   
  
"This is the way it has to be…you don't love me, now I must tell you." She sobbed into the teddy bear he   
gave her so long ago.   
  
"So long," she murmured. "Time to move on…stop pretending. Goodbye, Heero."  
  
Placing her phone off the hook, she locked her room door, closed the blinds, and pulled out a letter   
opener.   
  
One piece of paper remained, next to Relena's Last Will and Testiments. It was a simple note, explaining   
why, and how. But one piece was still a mystery to who the last sentence was directed at.   
  
Goodbye, Ai shiteru   
  
  
— Relena  
  
~~ Hello  
Can ya hear me?  
Can ya hear me?  
Can ya hear me? ~~  



	7. Mamma Mia

Mamma Mia!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. I don't own Sandy, I loan her and   
Hermione is mine. I also don't own Mamma Mia, that's property of ABBA and   
A*Teens.  
  
AN: This is a vidfic, and after good results with my song fics, I decided it was   
high-time to try this…my first one, so plz be nice, or flame me and give   
suggestions!  
  
  
Opening:  
  
Relena is looking at a picture in her hands of Heero.   
"Gone off to fight again, Heero?" She asks, and the music starts. She opens her   
mouth to sing, and begins:  
  
I've been cheated by you   
Since I don't know when  
  
So I've made up my mind,  
It must come to an end  
  
Flashback of Heero and Relena arguing in the hallway, her, pointing a finger at   
his chest, making him falter and step back, but then advance on her, saying   
something that looks like, "we can't be through!"  
  
Goes back to Relena in the ballroom, with her friends around her, dancing.  
  
Look at me now  
Will I ever learn?  
I don't know how  
But I suddenly loose control  
  
She then falls backwards, and Sally and Dorothy catch her, helping her back up.   
She opens her eyes and smiles into the camera. She places a hand over her heart,   
and says:  
  
That's the fire within my soul,  
Just by looking  
I can hear of the rain  
While I'm looking,  
I forget everything  
  
She is now standing in her garden, drenched in the rain, looking at a rose bush,   
with a single rose blossoming.   
  
Oh, oh,  
Mamma Mia  
Here I go again  
My, my  
How can I resist you?  
  
Mamma Mia  
Does it show again?  
My, my  
Just how much I missed you?  
  
Relena sees Heero out of all the pilots returning. She then runs to him, and throws   
her arms around his neck, and they both look surprised. She then shakes her head,   
mutters, "this can't work." And walks away, a tear in her eye. Heero just hangs his   
head.   
Back at Relena in her room, her dancers around her, on the ground in sleeping-  
bags. Relena is still looking at her picture of Heero.   
  
Yes I've been broken-hearted  
True, since the day we parted  
Why, why  
Did I ever let you go?  
  
Mamma Mia  
Now I really know  
My, my  
I could never let you go?  
  
I've been really sad  
About the things that you do  
I can't count all the times   
I've told you we're through  
  
See Relena crying in her room, her head resting on her pillow, silently mouthing   
numbers as she counts on her fingers. Heero comes into her room, begging her to   
forgive him for not showing any emotion and leaving without saying goodbye. She   
says something and he turns and slams the door.  
  
And then you go  
Way you slam the door  
And I think you know  
That you won't be away   
Too long  
You know that I'm not that strong…  
  
Just by looking  
I can hear of the rain  
While I'm looking  
I forget everything  
  
Back at the ballroom, Relena is dancing with her friends, and out of the shadows,   
the Gundam pilots come, stalk up to their girl and begin dancing as a pair, the girls   
playing tough to get, and the guys pleading.  
  
Mamma Mia  
Here I go again  
My, my  
How can I resist you?  
  
Mamma Mia  
Does it show again?  
My, my  
Just how much I missed you,  
  
Relena pushes Heero down to the ground, like the other girls, and then kneels in   
front of him. She asks, "How did I ever let you go?"  
  
Yes I've been broken-hearted  
Knew, since the day we parted  
Why, why  
Did I ever let you go?  
  
Relena and the girls are now at the shopping mall, carrying packages, and they see   
the pilots flocking over a group of girls, who are very slutty and have tons of   
make-up on. Relena watches them, a sour look on her face as she passes, and   
Hermione and Sally have to hold Sandy off from hitting Duo.   
The girls are back dancing in the ballroom, the guys trying to get their attention,   
but the girls just ignore them and fan them away.  
  
Mamma Mia  
Now I really know  
My, my  
I could never let you go   
(echo go)  
  
The girls lower themselves to the ground, like Britney in Crazy, and then come   
back up slowly as 'go' fades and comes back.  
  
Mamma Mia  
Here I go again  
My, my  
How can I resist you?  
  
Mamma Mia  
Does it show again?  
My, my  
Just how much I missed you?  
  
Girls watch the guys invite the sluts to a club, leaving the girls alone, staring at   
them, and then pat Relena on the back, as she's about to cry again. They glare at   
Heero who actually falls back, a muscle under his eyes twitching.   
  
Yes I've been broken-hearted  
Knew, since the day we parted  
Why, why  
Did I ever let you go?  
  
Mamma Mia  
Now I really know  
My, my  
I could never let you go?  
  
Mamma Mia (3x)  
  
The girls then go to the club, get up on the stage, start dancing, and when the guys   
try to apologize, seeing all the other single guys there watch them, they shake their   
heads and wave one finger.   
"Too late," they say, and continue dancing, paired but with a new guy. The guys   
hang their heads and watch as the girls disappear out the front door into a foggy   
street.  
  
(end)   



	8. Show Me this Meaning of being Lonely

SHOW ME THE MEANING OF BEING LONELY  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW  
  
AN: I've decided to do this person, because NO ONE does her, it's all either Dorothy, Relena, or Noin,   
never Cathy or Sally. This time, I'm gonna make Cathy shine ^^ THIS IS ALSO PRE-ENDLESS   
WALTZ!!! IT TAKES PLACE BEFORE EP. 13, CATHERINE'S TEAR!!!!!!  
  
Catherine Bloom bowed as she walked off the open ring and hid among the other performers. Trowa sat   
down silently as usual on a crate near the lion. Catherine sat beside him, and smiled.   
  
"Trowa, what's wrong? Something up?" She asked, smiling.   
  
"No, nothing's wrong," Trowa replied, folding his arms over his chest, and then stood. "We don't have   
any more acts. I'm calling it a night."  
  
'Trowa…' Catherine thought painfully as he went to their shared trailer. She followed him, but knocking   
on his door, she got no answer so she sat down on the couch.   
  
[Show me the meaning of being lonely   
So many words for the broken heart,  
It's hard to see in a crimson love,  
So hard to breathe,  
Walk with me and maybe,  
Nights of light so soon become,  
Wild and free I could feel the sun,  
Your every wish will be done]  
  
Sighing, she opened up a long forgotten photo album. Flipping the pictures, she found the one she was   
looking for. It was of her and her little brother. He also had spiky brown bangs and emerald green eyes,   
just like Trowa.   
  
'Maybe that's why I'm so protective of him,' she finally thought, shutting the book and laid down on the   
couch. She soon fell asleep with the book cuddled in her arms.   
  
*****  
  
When Catherine woke up, she saw a note. It was the first thing that caught her attention, and when she   
saw Trowa's scrawled hand writing, she gasped.   
  
'My last grand stand…' Catherine read, and scrambled out of the trailer and to the tent, realizing she   
hadn't changed out of her uniform the night before. She spotted a dark, looming shape ahead in the tent,   
and smiled.   
  
'So maybe he isn't going to do anything stupid, after all,' she thought, coming up to the Ring Leader.   
When the lights came on though, she gasped as she saw a mobile suit.   
  
"A GUNDAM!" People screamed, and as Heavyarms fired bullets at a plane, the tent came crashing   
down.   
  
"TROWA!" Catherine screamed, and ran back as a beam fell. 'No, what does he think he's doing?!'  
  
[They tell me  
Show me the meaning of being lonely,  
Is this the feeling I need to walk with  
Tell me why I can't be there where you are,  
There's something missing in my heart,  
Life goes on as it never ends,  
Eyes of stone observe the trends,   
They never say forever gaze,  
Guilty roads to an endless love,  
There's no control,  
Are you with me now,  
Your every wish will be done]  
  
Running outside the tent and towards HeavyArms, Catherine yelled, "Trowa, I know you're in there,   
what do you think you're doing?!"   
  
Getting no reply, she tried again, but was broken off by Trowa replying, "get out of here, Catherine, it's   
not safe…CATHERINE!"  
  
Behind her, Aries was getting up and raised its beam cannon at her. Gasping, Catherine back away, but   
the sound of metal clanking and a large orange blob was before her. Looking up from her daze,   
HeavyArms was blacking the bullets. Trowa brought out if arm knife and sliced the Aries, before kneeling   
his Gundam and opening the cockpit door.   
  
Catherine didn't think twice. One thought ran through her mind: 'I lost my younger brother once, I'm   
not going to loose Trowa too!'  
  
[They tell me  
Show me the meaning of being lonely,  
Is this the feeling I need to walk with  
Tell me why I can't be there where you are,  
There's something missing in my heart,  
There's nowhere to run,  
I have no place to go,  
Surrender my heart, body and soul,  
How can it be you're asking me to feel,  
The things you never show,  
You are missing in my heart]  
  
She ran up to the cockpit door and stopped in front Trowa, who still sat in his chair, looking forward.   
Without hesitating, Catherine hit Trowa on the cheek. The force flew he his to the side, and after a few   
seconds, he recovered, rubbing the sore spot.   
  
"Guess I deserve that," he said lightly.   
  
"Trowa! You're pathetic! Did you even think twice about your parents? How they would've felt? How   
everyone else would if you died?" Catherine asked, crying. "Would you think about us? Having to deal   
with your death and the sympathy? Did you even think about *me*?"  
  
Sighing, Trowa placed a hand on Catherine's shoulder, and let her sob. They then returned to the circus'   
base and said nothing along the way.  
  
*****  
  
Trowa and Heero sat in the large truck Trowa had, and Catherine leaned over Heero's side of the truck.   
  
"You brainwashed my Trowa with all your thoughts," she said, smiling a bit. "I'll let you go off easy this   
time, but don't think I'll let you do it again." She then jumped back and watched Trowa and Heero drive   
away.   
  
"I'm going to miss that boy. He could have been the best." The Ring Leader said, stroking his chin and   
bread.   
  
"We're his 'parents'. To have your kid grow up a great life, you got to let them go," Catherine smiled,   
watching the truck disappear.   
  
'Trowa, I know you'll come back.' Catherine thought, and a picture of her little brother flashed in her   
mind. 'Because I won't let you go. I promise that. I promise to look out for you, because I couldn't to my   
little Triton.' She turned and was ready to walk away when she glanced back over her shoulder at the   
small truck.   
  
'You've been alone too long. I don't want you to be sad anymore.'   
  
[Tell me why I can't be there where you are,   
Show me the meaning of being lonely,  
Is this the feeling I need to walk with  
Tell me why I can't be there where you are,  
There's something missing in my heart]  



	9. To the Moon and Back

To the Moon And Back   
  
Disclaimer: Don't own GW or the song by Savage Garden  
  
  
  
AN: this is my first QW&DC pairing, please be kind and tell me if they are OOC or if they suit the roles   
or not, okay? Thanks! OH, by the way, I'm feeling kinda down as my best friend, Dark Abyss is retiring   
from FFN, so don't mind if the ending is angst, okay?  
  
  
  
{She's taking her time making up the reasons   
To justify all the hurt inside   
Guess she knows from the smiles and the look in their eyes   
Everyone's got a theory about the bitter one}  
  
  
Dorothy Catalonia is standing by a bay window, looking out a the sea from the patio. Relena comes up to   
her and asks, "are you okay, Miss Dorothy?"  
"I'm quite fine, Miss Relena," Dorothy says, and bothers not to turn around. She hasn't talked to her love   
for the whole night, she cannot. She believes he hates her, she is soulless, an evil person who was   
responsible for the lead in the White Fang's role, and for hurting the one she cares about. Quatre...  
"Okay then...um...I guess I'll see you later, all right?" Relena asks again, and then leaves, returning to   
host her party.   
As she leaves the patio, she passes couples and groups, who all pause and whisper as she passes. Bitter   
stories, they are exchanging.   
  
  
{They're saying, "Mamma never loved her much"   
And, "Daddy never keeps in touch"   
"That's why she shies away from human affection"   
But somewhere in a private place   
She packs her bag for outer space   
And now she's waiting for the right kind of pilot to come}  
  
She passes Relena's group, and she hears:  
  
"Quatre, are you leaving for your family's resource satellite tomorrow?"  
"Yes, sadly, Miss Relena. You'll come and visit, I presume?" Quatre asks.   
"Of course. I'll make sure I will."  
"Trowa, you'll come too, I hope?"  
"Sure, Quatre."  
  
Tears sting in Dorothy's eyes. She runs out of the party, blindly running. No, no...it can't be true...her   
love is leaving her...  
  
She is in her room at the Sank Kingdom, Relena has generously given. She packs her bags, she is   
heading for the satellite. She has lost both her mother and father in the war, and now she is not going to   
loose Quatre. Not again...never...  
  
*****  
  
She gets to the satellite and checks into a hotel. While passing someone on the street, she dimly notes it's   
Quatre, who turns around and muttered to himself, "Dorothy?? What is she doing here?"  
He follows her to her hotel room, and sinks into the shadows, watching her movements.   
Dorothy senses his pressence, and asks in the dark, "Quatre? Are you there? Please, come out and talk to   
me." She hugs her arms to her body, and turns to face him, as he comes out.  
  
  
{And she'll say to him   
I would fly you to the moon and back if you'll be...  
If you'll be my baby   
Got a ticket for a world where we belong   
So would you be my baby?}  
  
"Dorothy..."  
"I would fly you to the moon and back if you'll be..." She stops, blushing, and walks over to her room   
radio. Playing, is Savage Garden's "To the Moon and Back". She hums to the tune as Quatre watches her.   
"I would fly you to the moon and back if you'll be my baby," she whispers.   
"Dorothy..." Quatre steps forward, softness written all over his face. "Please...wh-what are you talking   
about? Do you...?"  
"Sit." She says, ploping down on her soft bed.   
  
  
{She can't remember a time when she felt needed   
If love was red then she was colour blind   
All her friends they've been tried for treason   
And crimes that were never defined   
She's saying, "Love is like a barren place,   
And reaching out for human faith is,   
Is like a journey I just don't have a map for"}  
  
"Quatre, I don't know the last time I felt needed...my parents both died early on in the war with the Earth   
Sphere Alliance and OZ," she tells him, tracing a pattern on the bedsheet with a delicate hand.   
Quatre is watching her intently, listening to her every word.   
"Love is like a barren place, and reaching out for human faith," she says, "is like a journey, I just don't   
have a map for."  
"Dorothy, don't give up," Quatre urged her. "You can't...you've come this far through the war, and look   
where you are now. Please...don't do this to yourself."  
"Quatre, I can't help it," she sighs. "You're so good, so kind, while...while I am bitter and heartless."  
She breaks down in tearless sobs, gasping for air.  
  
  
{So baby gonna take a dive and push the shift to overdrive   
Send a signal that she's hanging   
All her hopes on the stars   
What a pleasant dream  
I would fly you to the moon and back if you'll be...   
If you'll be my baby   
got a ticket for a world where we belong   
So would you be my baby?}  
  
"Dorothy, you can't give up. People don't believe that, its because of your past with White Fang and OZ."   
Quatre tries to console her, rubbing her on her back, soothing her. Her sobs grow quiet after a while and   
she slowly raises her head to look at him.   
"What am I to you, Mr. Quatre?" she asks breathlessly.   
"To me, Dorothy, you are a kind person who needs to be loved, to have someone to love in this world.   
You can also be loved." Quatre grins, and quotes: " 'What's in a name? That which we call a rose, By any   
other name would smell as sweet'."   
He rubs his finger over a tear that stayed at the corner of her eye, and smiled at her.   
"Shakespeare, Mr. Winner?" Dorothy smiled lightly.   
"Romeo and Juliet," Quatre answers, and stands up.  
  
  
{They're saying, "Mamma never loved her much"   
And, "Daddy never keeps in touch"   
"That's why she shies away from human affection"   
But somewhere in a private place   
She packs her bag for outer space   
And now she's waiting for the right kind of pilot to come}  
  
"Quatre..."  
"Hmm?" Quatre looks down at Dorothy, and she stands up, nervously lowering her head.   
"Do you...oh God...do you love me?" She asks quietly, he can barely hear her.   
He is taken aback by these words, but thinks them over. He thinks of who she really is, how she's never   
had love. How much he wanted Trowa to save her on Peacemillion instead of him, give her a chance to   
love, live on...how much he missed her when he was sent to get the Gundams for the battle with   
Mariemaia.   
"Yes."  
  
  
{And she'll say to him   
I would fly you to the moon and back if you'll be...  
If you'll be my baby   
Got a ticket for a world where we belong   
So would you be my baby? Yeah...}  
  
Dorothy throws her head up, staring at Quatre.   
"Y-You do?" She stammers.  
"Yes," he repeats, and pulls her into a hug. He raises her head so they can see each other, and they lean in   
to share a passionate kiss.   
Breaking off, Dorothy whispers, "I would fly you to the moon and back if you'll be...if you'll be my baby   
Got a ticket for a world where we belong, so would you be my baby?"  
"Always." He answers her.  
  
  
AN: well, that ended differently than I expected. Oh well, pretty sappy at the end, but it'll do. Please R&R!   



	10. When You Believe

When You Believe  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW or "When you Believe" from the 'Prince of Egypt' soundtrack.  
  
When You Believe  
By: Whitney Houston and Mariah Carey  
  
{Many nights we've prayed  
With no proof anyone could hear  
In our hearts a hopeful song  
We barely understood  
Now we are not afraid  
Although we know there's much to fear  
We were moving mountains  
Long before we knew we could}  
  
"Listen to me, Heero! Even though you believe you can't do it, or you don't want to admit it, I know you   
can destroy these people!" Relena cried out, tears welling up in her eyes.   
Heero was leaving again for a new mission. This time, he was almost certain that he would loose against   
these new MD…in fact, he was sure he and the other Gundam pilots wouldn't make it out alive.  
"Relena, stop it. I know I won't come back." To you.  
"No, Heero! You're afraid, isn't it? That's what you are…you're a coward then! You're afraid of   
someone loving you!" Relena sniffed, then turned her back on him.   
"Relena."  
"Fine then. Be that way," she said, her voice cool and monotonous like his was most of the time. "I'll   
pray that you and the other pilots come out alive, but I won't pray that you'll come back to me."  
With that said, and a heavy heart, she took off down the park path and turned the corner, not bothering to   
apologize to people she bumped into.  
"Relena…why do you do this to me?" Heero muttered before going in the opposite direction. He glanced   
once over his shoulder, but saw no smiling Relena behind him.  
Sighing, he made his way to Duo's where they would meet up and collect their Gundams.  
  
{There can be miracles  
When you believe  
Though hope is frail  
It's hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles  
You can achieve  
When you believe  
Somehow you will,  
You will when you believe}  
  
At Relena's home:  
  
"Oh Heero…" she sobbed into her pillow, cuddling it. It was soaked with her tears, and she was twisted   
in her satin peach bedsheets. "Why do you have to be so cold to me? Why can't you say those three words   
I so want to hear? How hard is it to say 'I love you'?"  
She looked out of her open balcony and saw five dots disappear like jewels in the black sky.   
'Good luck, Gundam pilots. I wish you make it out alive,' she thought, and bit her lip from praying,   
'come back alive, Heero…'  
  
*****  
On the battlefield:  
  
Heero cringed as he turned Wing Zero around 180 degrees to face his attacker from behind. Pulling out   
his Twin Buster Rifle. Blasting away three MD's, he roared in rage and went straight into the battle where   
HeaveyArms and Sandrock were.   
"Hey, Heero!" Duo's voice called from his Deathscythe. "Where do you think you're going? You need to   
help me and WuFei here!"  
"No, I don't…Trowa and Quatre need help…Trowa's soon out of bullets and Quatre's Sandrock still isn't   
updated to the best mobility in space," Heero replied, trusting his Gundam forward. He took his beam   
saber out and sliced through a few, limiting the new enemies number rapidly.   
Once they were all destroyed or retreated, he panted, sitting in his Gundam, not saying anything.  
"Heero?"  
Not answering Duo's call, he stared out at space.  
'So quiet…Relena…I—I…' He thought, then shook his head.  
"She's right, I am afraid of her love."  
  
{In this time of fear  
When prayer so often proves in vain  
Hope seemed like the summer birds  
Too swiftly flown away  
Yet now I'm standing here  
My heart's so full, I can't explain  
Seeking faith and speaking words  
I never thought I'd say}  
  
When the pilots came back to Earth, they were greeted by many people: Millardo, Noin, Sally, Catherine,   
Dorothy, Hilde, and Relena.  
Catherine went straight to Trowa and fussed over his hair which was slightly drooping. Sally went to   
WuFei and tried talking to him, but he kept muttering, "shut up, woman". Dorothy and Quatre hugged   
and were talking quietly. Hilde jumped onto Duo's back who laughed and gave her a ride on his back to   
Noin's waiting truck.   
Heero waited for Relena to come up to him, smile and try to hold hands, but she never did. He realized   
she was talking to Quatre and Dorothy; Millardo was actually glaring at them instead of HIM. Noin was   
sympathetically at Heero, but he decided he didn't need her pain.   
He was the Perfect Soldier.  
'Oh, Relena…why are you doing this? Don't you see that…' He stopped, a pain through his heart,   
numbing it. 'Don't you see I love you?'  
  
{There can be miracles  
When you believe  
Though hope is frail  
It's hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles  
You can achieve  
When you believe  
Somehow you will,  
You will when you believe}  
  
That Night at Quatre's mansion:  
  
Relena smiled and nodded her head as she listened to Duo blab about something that happened on the   
battlefield.  
She wasn't paying atttention, but gazing out into space. Her thoughts were on one person, one person   
only.  
"Relena."  
His voice echoed into her mind, etched in her heart forever. His voice sent chills down her spine and his   
gaze sent her mind into orbit.  
'Oh, heero…how come you can't say you love me? I know you do, but please….say it! I need to hear it   
from you!' She thought angrily.   
"Duo, excuse me, I think I need some fresh air," she interrupted.   
"Sure, Lena…take your time," Duo said off handly, not mad for her stopping him mid-sentence.  
Stepping outside onto the terance, Relena sighed and watched the stars twinkle down on her.  
"Nice night, huh?"  
A chill went down her spine.  
"Heero." She said, not turning around.  
"Relena."  
'There can be miracles…' a voice in her mind told her.  
  
{They don't always happen when you ask  
And it's easy to give in to your fear  
But when you're blinded by your pain  
Can't see you way safe through the rain  
Thought of a still resilient voice  
Says love is very near}  
  
"Relena, I need to tell you something." Heero began uncertainly. 'Would she reject me? That's what I'm   
afraid of. I'm worried I won't stop loving her to the day I die…'   
"Go ahead, Heero…I'm listening."  
"Could, um…could you pl—please face me?" He stuttered.   
Puzzled, Relena turned around and laid back on the iron rail. Placing her foot high on the stone border,   
she asked him to continue with a look on her face.  
"Relena, you need to hear everything out, okay?" Heero licked his dry lips nervously and ran a hand   
through his still messy hair.   
Nodding, Relena sighed and looked back up at the sky. "Heero, I don't have all night, you know."  
Nodding dumbly, Heero began, "Relena, even since I saw you on the beach, you've always been a light in   
my life. I can't even begin to explain how you make me feel whenever I'm around you, or what you are to   
me. All I know is, is that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, till the die I die because…Relena   
Peacecraft, I love you."  
Apon hearing these words, Relena's foot slipped and she nearly tumbled head-first to the ground but   
steadied herself.   
She walked up to Heero, placed her hands on his shoulders and looked into his eyes, "say that again,   
looking at me, right in my eyes."  
Heero took another breath and blinked once before reapeating, "I love you, Relena Peacecraft."  
Relena searched his face for any trace of a joke, but there was none. She then smiled up at him and kissed   
him on the lips softly and quickly.   
"I love you too, Heero."  
  
{There can be miracles  
When you believe  
Though hope is frail  
It's hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles  
You can achieve  
When you believe  
Somehow you will,   
You will when you believe}  



End file.
